To Read, or Not to Read
by Stella Malodi
Summary: That is the question. The answer is forty-two. The poems are... interesting. The author is rather odd. The people most likely to enjoy this are mice, nargles, and fellow Harry Potter fans. The summary is excessively dramatic. The decision is yours.
1. Introduction

Introduction

A number of years ago, my creative writing teacher came up with an... interesting idea for the poetry section in her class. Specifically, she gave us packets detailing the format of various kinds of poetry and instructions to write our own poem for each type listed. This was an excellent idea, overall, with only one problem: they were written for students learning about poetry for the first time, which I believe usually occurs by the age of eight. Needless to say, our teenage pride was slightly wounded; we were skeptical at best. We sat there, staring at our respective cartoon-filled packets, when I had what I considered a brilliant idea for my own project.

I was going to write my poems- all forty-two of them- based, in some way, on Harry Potter. It made the project much more enjoyable, and I was happy that I was able to do it, even if I spent more time than I'd like to admit rolling my eyes at that ridiculous packet. Somehow, it completely slipped my mind that publishing them as fanfiction was a possibility until I stumbled across them recently.

A great number of these poems are silly; most of them are very short; some of them are, I like to think, at least a little insightful; and all of them relate to the plot, characters, or world of Harry Potter.

Obviously, I've already written all of them. However, I would like feedback, if any are willing to give it. In order to get any feedback, people have to actually look at this, and that is best accomplished by posting gradually. I plan to update daily; with forty-two poems, this will still take over a month. If the poem I am posting is ridiculously short (at least one of them is only two lines), I will likely post two poems in one 'chapter.' I hope that people read and enjoy this; I certainly had fun writing it.

Side note: I don't have the packet anymore, but all of the poems had been typed up on my computer, which is why I still have them. The upside is that I don't have that ridiculous packet anymore. The downside is that the aforementioned ridiculous packet contained the names of all the different kinds of poetry, and I don't remember them off the top of my head. This is, I think, understandable given how long ago it was and my lack of interest in poetry since that time.


	2. Voldemort Returns

Disclaimer: I have the wrong initials to be qualified to claim ownership. This is because I am not the awesome author who dreamed up this world we love to play in. This is going to be the only disclaimer for the fic because I am lazy.

Voldemort Returns

The scarlet eyes that shine  
>Would wish for death in mine<p>

He raised his wand to cast the spell  
>As pain shot through, I quickly fell<p>

But, lo! Behold! A phoenix song!  
>Now I am home where I belong.<p> 


	3. The Sorting Hat

The Sorting Hat

The Hogwarts' Sorting Hat  
>Gives a house and family<br>To solitary students  
>On the first feast of the year.<p> 


	4. Percy the Prefect

Percy the Prefect

Student to Prefect  
>Then into Head Boy<br>He got what he wanted  
>To his mother's great joy.<p> 


	5. Prayer of the Messenger Owl

Prayer of the Messenger Owl

In a room with my fellows  
>The Hogwarts Owlery<br>I will pray for good weather  
>A soft tail wind<br>A light deliv'ry


	6. The Falling Car

The Falling Car

Look! Do you see?  
>Way up in the sky?<br>Listen and hear  
>A car way up high!<br>Can you hear  
>All the many<br>Noises it makes?  
>Are you listening<br>To the noise in the sky?  
>It goes<br>Clunk  
>Creak<br>Thump  
>Grind<br>The engine is failing;  
>They're falling you'll find!<br>The worst place in Hogwarts  
>For crashing a car<br>Is the place that they've found  
>To land as they fall<br>Going down, down, down  
>The strangest sounds<br>You'll ever hear are the  
>Smack<br>Crash  
>And creaking of wood<br>As the Whomping Willow  
>Hit as hard as it could<p> 


	7. Willing to Sacrifice

Willing to Sacrifice

The things I am thankful for include  
>Hermione, who loves to read,<br>And Ron, who was my very first friend.  
>Nothing could have prepared me for the<br>Kindness my fellow  
>Students showed as I started Hogwarts.<br>Giving everything that  
>I have received in order to stop<br>Voldemort from hurting my friends  
>Isn't an option I<br>Need time to think about. I'd  
>Give it all for them in a heartbeat.<p> 


	8. Calender Confusion

Calender Confusion

or

A Good Example of how the 'School Year' vs. 'Calendar Year' Thing Can Be Confusing

January means everyone's glad to be back  
>Although they're all scared of another attack<p>

February is welcomed with a pink Great Hall  
>Cupid-winged horrors are coming to call<p>

March finds the Trio still trying to solve  
>The myst'ry that's shaking Headmaster's resolve<p>

April finds Hermione having a look  
>Through almost ev'ry single library book<p>

May watches as Harry and Ron get inside  
>The Chamber, where mem'ries and snakes still reside<p>

June means the end of the school year is near  
>Harry just wishes that he could stay here<p>

July is when Harry's birthday comes around  
>And to his surprise, gifts from friends soon abound<p>

By August Harry can't wait to see  
>His best friends, Ron and Hermione<p>

September means summer is slowly departing  
>But Harry is glad school is finally starting<p>

In October Sirius Black comes to call  
>While all of the students are in the Great Hall<p>

November brings cold, and with it comes snow  
>But Harry's cooped up with no place he can go<p>

December means Christmas is finally here  
>Bringing with it kind presents and holiday cheer<p>

**For those who didn't get it: this poem starts in January of their second year and ends with December of their third year.**


End file.
